Lost Souls
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Damon looked truly innocent in the moment, completely contradicting not only his own name, but his past actions and words. While in this position, I could seriously harm him if I so desired. But that's the last thing I wanted. Damon/Stefan Please R&R!


Title: Lost Souls  
Rating: M (language, sexual situations, incest, slash – heed these warnings! If you don't like this kind of thing...LEAVE)!  
Type: One-Shot  
Pairing: Damon Salvatore x Stefan Salvatore  
I don't own these characters.

Hello, everyone! Welcome to _Lost Souls_, a short one shot about Damon and Stefan. And I'll tell you right now, there is **INCEST **in this fic, and sexual situations. If you don't want to read about that – then leave!

For those of you interested, I'll be updating my other _Vampire Diaries_ fic within the next week! I just need to get the next chapter organized (for those interested, it's A Damon/Elena fic, but essentially explores relationships between Katherine/Damon/Stefan/Elena)! It's also rated M, so enter at your own risk. :)

With that said, enjoy this random one-shot that crept into my head and wouldn't leave me alone! Flames will be deleted but constructive criticism is always welcome! :)

* * *

Lost Souls

I stood in the doorway of his room, leaning against the door frame, almost lazily, and watched him as he slept. Moonlight from the clear night danced through the large window and set his pale form aglow. Every so often I heard a small sound or innocent sigh that caused my heart to beat faster and my pulse to race.

On this particular night, he lay on his side, curled against one of his pillows. The dark mass of silky hair stuck out clearly against the whiteness of his entire bed set. One arm was draped across the pillow while the other rested on his barely covered hip. The sheet was draped across his body, but pulled up only to his waist, baring an inch or so of skin.

I found myself taking a step forward, the moonlight now illuminating my face. It was amazing how the night time could bring out the softness of someone and sleep could draw out the innocence in anyone.

Damon looked truly innocent in the moment, completely contradicting not only his own name, but his past actions and words. While he was in this position, someone could seriously harm him or kill him if they so desired – that's how vulnerable sleep made someone. I felt a rush of new found power flood my veins as I thought of what I could do to him on this night, and how truly helpless he would be to stop me.

During my musings, I had moved a considerable amount, now standing over him. I examined the fine features of his face: the relaxed brow which trailed down to a sharp nose; strikingly chiselled cheek bones and a perfectly sculpted jaw. Right now those cheeks were tinged lightly in red with the flush of sleep. It was far beyond tantalizing and I found myself leaning closer to him. The dark lashes fluttered every so often and he truly did seem deeply asleep.

I wanted to touch him so very badly. Carefully, I lowered my hand to his cheek, cupping it, and then laying my palm flat against it. I felt him tense and his eyes shot open at the same time one of his hands came shooting up to grip my wrist tightly. The relaxed rhythm of his breathing had been broken and now he let air in and out jaggedly as confusion clouded his blue eyes.

"Stefan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon growled lowly, traces of sleep still evident in his velvet voice. "You're lucky I could sense it was you, otherwise that could very well have been the end for you." He was still lying there, gripping me, and I could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as his anger flared. Though he looked angry, behind it there were still traces of surprise...and perhaps something else.

I could only stare at him, as impolite and obscene as it was. My brother was truly a handsome man and it was no wonder that women fell prey to him, left and right, without the need for compulsion. His charm, quick-wit and good looks did the job well enough.

"Answer my question!" He shook my wrist to exaggerate his point.

Calmly, I met his eyes and answered, "Watching."

Confusion pushed anger off his face as his eyebrow twitched in some kind of amusement. "Watching what?"

"You," I said softly, and then chuckled quietly when words appeared to have failed him.

He regarded me suspiciously and then let my wrist fall limply to my side. He sat up, running a hand through his dark lock, giving it an even more bedraggled look. "I really don't appreciate you creeping around in my room while I sleep, little brother. Or touching me while I sleep, for that matter." He almost seemed uncomfortable as he glanced at me and then away again.

I merely raised my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side. "No, Damon?" I let the question hand in the air as I regarded him with a sly smile crossing my face.

Suddenly he was on his feet and standing directly in front of me, clad only in a pair of midnight black boxer briefs. "I don't know what kind of game you think you're playing at, Stefan, but I assure you: any game you play with me, you'll lose. Do you understand? I could destroy you in the blink of an eye." I felt challenge radiating from him.

"I wouldn't ever purposefully hurt you, Damon. In fact, you completely misunderstand my intentions." I took one step forward so that I was directly in front of him. I heard his heart beat speed up, but he didn't back up from what must surely look like a sign of aggression. The human blood still within me hummed in satisfaction. I may have made a mistake in letting myself get out of control, especially when it jeopardized Elena's safety, but that wasn't any reason to let the last remnants go to waste.

He eyed me warily. "Oh, really? And what exactly might your intentions be?" The words rolled off his tongue smoothly and without pause, and in that moment, I knew that I would not be able to contain myself any longer. The deep, torturous feelings that I had for nearly all my life came rushing to the surface and I found myself gripping Damon's arm tightly.

"Hey," I heard him say lowly, when the pressure on him increased slightly. "Hey, Stefan...let go. You're..._hey_! You're _hurting _me!" He tried to shake me off but it was no use. He hadn't had human blood in awhile, and my helping was fresh. Human blood in my system made me stronger than him – there was no doubt about that.

His gasp of pain fell on deaf ears as I backed him into the wall. I knew he was trying to shake me off, but tonight...I was stronger than him.

His eyes were wide, as if he could not really comprehend the situation. I felt him struggle some more, but I just held him there.

"When the hell did you get so strong? I thought you were a – _ahh_ – fucking vegetarian! Seriously, dude! Cut it out! Whatever your point is, you've made it! Now fucking let go of me because that fucking _hurts_!" I saw the flame of anger flash in the dark blue of his eyes and I eased my grip and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I need to tell you something, and now I have your full attention." I probed his eyes with mine. My brother's eyes rarely held fear, but tonight, I saw it tremble within him.

I finally let go of his arm and he glared at me, rubbing it. "What the hell is it and why couldn't it wait?" he snapped. "You woke me from a perfect rest and now you're babbling and acting crazy."

"I love Elena," I told him softly. My heart soared as I said her name. She truly was the love of my life. To hell with Katherine.

Damon's face contorted for a moment and then anger embraced his features. "You woke me up to tell me that? Get over yourself! Good for you!" he snapped, forcefully shoving my chest and trying to walk out of my way. His back was now turned to me.

"I wasn't finished," I said and appeared in front of him. He backed away slightly, clearly startled.

"Then what the hell is it?" he growled. His eyes pierced through mine and in that moment, I felt my desire rush to the surface and all coherent thought drained away.

"_This_," I answered and crushed my lips against his.

Damon's reaction was mixed. First he gasped in surprise and both his hands flew up to shove me back, but I merely grabbed both his wrists and held him there, pushing him against the wall. I kept my lips anchored to his and used his shock to my advantage as I caressed his lips with my tongue.

Then he went completely limp against me, not doing anything, but just standing there, letting me kiss him. I let go of one of his wrists and threaded my hand through his dark hair, which was so soft and fine to the touch.

He groaned softly and began to kiss me back. His lips were soft, something that I never would have expected. I was thoroughly enjoying the moment when he suddenly stopped and grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back and eyeing me furiously.

"What," he said, emphasizing the word, "in the hell do you think you're doing?"

I shook my head suddenly, coming down from my moment of irrationality. "I don't know," I whispered weakly, finally forcing my eyes away from his. I had felt so powerful in the moment and now I felt drained. This is not what was supposed to happen. But even as I thought it, it felt like the rush of power I had was draining away.

Damon let go of my hair and regarded me for a moment. "You probably thought you were being pretty bad-ass with the whole watch-me-while-I-sleep-then-corner-me-and-kiss-me-thoroughly act." His handsome features twisted into a smirk. "Saint Stefan, so overcome with some forbidden desire that he acts on the first chance he gets to sin so much, that even Satan would refuse his entrance into hell! You never cease to amaze me." He had crossed his arms lazily over his chest.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to defend my actions, but Damon just kept going, cutting me off.

"I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing, Stefan, but just remember: I always play harder." He moved toward me with ease, until he was only inches away again. I felt a flare of fear in my chest as he lowered his face inches from mine. "And if you're going to do something like that...then do it right."

I didn't have time to react as Damon slammed me into the wall beside the bed and ploughed his mouth with mine. One hand locked securely on the back of my head, forcing me impossibly close. The other began to snake up my shirt, and I shivered when I felt those fingers spider across my heated flesh.

I let him ravish my mouth and ignored the slight discomfort he caused me. I was delirious with arousal until I felt his tongue slide across my neck as he kissed it aggressively and that's when the real fear set it. He could end me right now if he wanted. I had quickly gone from being the predator to being the prey.

His hand closed tightly around my wrist as he pushed his body against mine. I felt like I could break at any moment, feeling the searing heat against my flesh. "Stefan," he breathed heavily against my ear. "I've sometimes thought of you pressed against me like this, writhing in pleasure. We were close when Katherine was around, but never close enough." He smirked against my skin.

Damon seductively began to dot my collar bone with kisses, moving upwards until his lips were inches from mine. "I should kill you for this," he murmured, increasing his grip on me.

I closed my eyes, swallowing hard. Damn it, my plan had completely backfired. I had not taken nearly enough human blood to sustain a fight like this with Damon.

"But that's the last thing I want to do," he finished, relaxing his arm and moving his hand up to my hair. He sifted his fingers through it and I shuddered. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly, without any malice, but with a gentle and pure passion. "It's okay," he murmured against me.

He took my arm and guided my quaking form to his bed. He reached for my shirt and pulled it up and over my head, so I was left only in the loose fitting sweat pants I had worn. He looked at me oddly then pushed me onto the bed and crawled up so he was straddling me.

"Hell has a very nice opening for us," Damon said and leaned down, kissing me. He kissed my chest, wasting no time in latching onto my nipple. I arched my back as he bit it softly, and then licked to soothe away the slight pain that tingled through my body.

He did the same to the other and then continued down my stomach, kissing it lightly and licking a hot path with his tongue. My body was on fire and I let out an involuntary whimper. I felt his lips curl into a smile against my stomach.

He had moved down significantly and his hands were tugging at the waist band of my sweatpants. He began to pull them down, kissing the skin as it was exposed. He finally pulled them off my legs and he was free to look upon my nude body. I felt the color rise in my cheeks and I realized that I was feeling thoroughly embarrassed and almost ashamed that I was letting my own flesh and blood do such things to me.

He didn't say anything, but held my eyes as he ran his tongue up the inside of one thigh, and then the inside of the other. My hands curled into fists around the sheets. He kissed and licked around my straining member, careful to never touch it. Things appeared to be escalating very quickly and I felt overwhelmed.

He let his hand rest against my thigh and then slowly, moved it up and wrapped it around my member. I inhaled and I could feel my stomach muscles clench. He moved his thumb across the head, and I whimpered against my own will.

"Mmm, Stefan. I should have known that someone as sensitive as you would also have a sensitive body." Damon smirked and pumped me once quickly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I groaned and didn't have time to answer as he crawled back up my body. He grabbed my hands, which lay limply at my sides, and placed them on his hips. I could feel his own muscles straining in control.

"Take them off," he said lazily, in reference to his boxers.

Did I dare say the word that crawled to the tip of my tongue? "No," I growled out, and with lighting speed, flipped us around. I pinned his arms above his head, and without any other foreplay, began to rub my hand against his member through the boxers.

His eyes first displayed shock, and then quickly turned to blue slits. I could tell he was trying to school his face so no emotion would show and so far, he was doing a good job. His face was completely blank as I rubbed my hand against him. His eyes remained hard and cold and I noticed that he was laying there stiffly. He seemed almost vulnerable and unsure of my touch. I knew that he was used to being in control, but somehow I knew that control didn't have anything to do with how he was feeling.

I pressed my mouth to his, almost chastely, as I continued to keep my hands busy down below, brushing my fingers over his stomach, attempting to get a reaction out of him. My tongue found his and I kissed him thoroughly and he finally loosened his arms and knotted one around my waist, pressing me closer.

I eagerly rocked my hips against his and finally got a reaction out of him when he groaned and tightened his grip. His fingers dug into my waist. "Again," he whispered roughly into my ear. I did it again, the friction of his clothed body delicious against my nude one. My insides quivered as I continued to rock against him, shudders of pleasure working their way through my body.

His hands still gripped my waist and mine were tightening around his arms. "Please don't stop," he whimpered and I bent to capture his mouth, claiming him.

My breath started to come in short pants, but that's when Damon gripped my hips and still my movements against him. I felt agonizing frustration rush through me. He's the one who wanted me to keep going!

"You know I don't like to let others have control for too long," Damon murmured against my ear and flipped me back to my original position. He sat up momentarily and slid the boxers down his legs himself, and kicked them onto the floor.

I groaned when his length brushed against my stomach and even more so when he settled himself against my hips, causing our arousals to jut out and brush against each other. I whimpered when he moved for a millisecond, smiled viciously, and then stopped. I hadn't even had a chance to admire his body.

"This," he said seductively, "is as far you and I will go." He emphasized each word by moving his body against mine and I felt my insides melt, heat pooling rapidly in my lower body. I gripped his shoulders, my breath coming quicker.

"And I must say, little brother, nothing will satisfy me more than to see you _cum_," he growled out, pressing harder. It was almost too much.

"Damon," I whispered, voice cracking. I began to tentatively return his movements with my own, grinding against him in unimaginable pleasure. I could feel the sheen of sweat on my face and in my hair, but I didn't care. I could feel my stomach coil up tightly as Damon thrust against me, again and again.

He put his mouth over mine, kissing me open mouth several long, lingering times. He moaned when I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling us even closer together. Everything about the entire situation was so wrong on so many different levels. But the feelings that were in me...they were right and I couldn't stop now even if I wanted to.

"Jesus, Stefan," he ground out, moving against me roughly.

I felt my stomach begin to quiver and my leg muscles tighten around him. Oddly, enough, I felt Damon's body reacting the same way as mine. His hot breath moved over my neck as he lowered his mouth to it. It was enough as I did the same thing, angling my teeth at his neck.

"I'm so...close," I whimpered into his heated skin.

"Fuck," he whispered back and then my world exploded as I felt my legs quake and stomach uncoil suddenly. We groaned each other's names and suddenly we were sinking our teeth into each other's neck, simultaneously. We drank from each other as our hot seed spilled against each other's body. I could feel his running down my leg.

We kept moving against one another, riding out the orgasm, and taking as much pleasure from it as was possible. My stomach and thighs were still spasming even as he pulled his blood stained teeth away from my neck and I from his.

We clung to each other in that moment, not sure what to do. Finally, Damon peeled himself away from me, but not off, and observed my body.

I could feel the blush spread as his piercing eyes scrutinized me, our desires evident over each other. He brushed his hand down my hips very gently. "Hmm...I bruised you," he said, stroking that patch of skin softly.

"I think that's the least of my worries," I whispered.

He met my eyes briefly and I saw something flicker in them, but he said nothing, only continued to touch me very softly, in a way that I never would have expected him to do.

"I've wanted you like that for a long time," he finally admitted, his gaze piercing into mine. "I've been sinfully curious about you, despite the...problem of our blood relation." He kissed my neck, licking away the rest of the blood from my puncture wounds. "And you taste even better than I remember." He raised his hand to my forehead, and with a little bit of hesitancy, brushed the hair away from it.

I could only shyly meet his eyes, as I recalled the only time we had been near like this before. Once with Katherine, but then we had been too focused on her to take any serious notice of each other.

"Why did you come to me?" Damon asked, his body still pressed against mine.

"I...I needed to know if there was anything...between us," I replied, looking away, shame creeping into my face. He was my brother. Thoughts and now, actions, like these, should be completely non-existent between two siblings. But then again, most siblings weren't screwed up like we were.

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon said gently, kissing my lips tenderly. "We were made for Katherine, but before she left us, she made it very clear that we were also made for each other. Don't be ashamed for wanting me, Stefan. I've wanted you, too."

I had never seen Damon's eyes as pure and honest as they were now. As if all the evil he had ever done has simply been washed away by the complexity of this moment.

"But...I still love Elena," I told him, my heart breaking.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said hesitantly, "I...love her, too, Stefan...but you also. Always you. You belong to me. We belong to each other. And I think we're supposed to make it work somehow between the three of us. To make up for what was done in the past. Like a second chance." His eyes bore into mine. "Happiness has eluded me for so long and I just can't take it anymore."

I reached out a hand toward his face, cupping him gently, feeling the flushed softness of his skin. I had no idea of his feelings toward Elena, but I had suspected as much, just by seeing how they looked at each other sometimes.

I disentangled my sticky body from his and lie beside him. He pulled me into his chest, his grip on me tight. "Nothing will come between us anymore, Stefan."

I sighed and closed my eyes, finally relaxing my exhausted body. "I hope not," I whispered back, allowing the heat of his skin and the steady thump of his heart to lull me into a deep sleep.

_Fin_


End file.
